


Gunpoint // Emmerdale

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Livesy - Freeform, Alternate Ending, Confession, Gay, Gunshot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Regret, Robert - Freeform, Robert Sugden - Freeform, Torture, Villa, aaron - Freeform, aaron dingle - Freeform, die - Freeform, july 2015, relationship, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On 22nd July 2015, Aaron and Robert went to the villa together. Later on, Robert was furious to learn that Aaron was recording their conversation and held Aaron at gunpoint. What if Robert pulled the trigger?</p><p>Read to find out!</p><p>- Emmerdale FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo if you like it!
> 
> There will be minor changes because it is an alternate ending. Drop me a message or review if you want me to rewrite any other scenes.
> 
> Because the writing quality was atrocious for this chapter, I will edit it soon. I was shipping Robron so hard that I impulsively wrote this story, but using only 15 minutes. I promise the later chapters will be better.

**Robert POV:**

I remembered when he was asserting his point across to me, his forceful words, I was afraid of it. I could not handle having someone else's blood stained on my very hands. He was driving me up the corner and I lost it.

 

"You killed Katie," Aaron pressurised me.

 

He gave me a blow on my face and I remembered that I collapsed back onto the sofa behind me. Aaron pounded onto me and he was grasping hold of my knees. Before he could lock me, I shoved him away and tried to escape. But he did not give me a chance to and attempted to climb onto me again. Anxiously, I searched my hands around to see whether are there any hard tools to stop him. My hands came in contact with the glass cigarette holder after much scrutinising and I quickly smashed it on Aaron's head before he could leap onto me.

 

My heart was pounding at lightning speed as he dropped lifelessly onto the sofa I was on. My hands were trembling as blood was oozing out of his head. I tried to crawl backwards in disbelief and in fright.

 

_What have I done?_

 

I could not comprehend the situation; did I claim another innocent life like Katie's?

_Oh my god._

 

An epiphany struck me. I realised I have injured my boyfriend, the mate who was on heels for me, the mate who I had loads of feelings for, the mate who sacrificed himself for my pleasure. I could not bear to see his pale face as life was draining out of his soulless body. I had to save him.

 

I quickly used two of my fingers to check for a pulse in his neck. I felt one, a constant weak and shallow jump every second; he was alive. But I knew he would not last any longer if he did not get medical treatment, but I did not know what to do. What if he heads off to the police? Possession of firearm, the murder of Katie, attempted murder of Aaron Livesey. I would definitely get a life imprisonment for that, or even put to death.

 

Just then, I caught something blinking at the corner of my eyes. It came from the holder beside the couch. I squinted my eyes to get a good look and it looked like a mobile phone to me. To verify my qualms, I walked there, only to find that I was correct. When I unlocked the phone, there was a nameless recording. I curiously played the recording and the contents echoed in my mind.

 

"I did push her but I never meant for her to die," my very own voice yelled.

 

_I did push her - I am a killer, a cold-hearted murderer - but I never meant for her to die._

 

I tried so hard to convince myself that the whole incident was accidental and the guilt was consuming me every single day, but Aaron tried to corner me by recording my confession. I could not handle it the guilt anymore. On impulse, I dropped his phone onto the ground and crushed it under my heels, repeatedly, to get rid of the evidence.

 

The tears were accumulating in my eyes and it felt like my heart was getting shattering because the person I love tried to ruin my life.

 

I walked over to the bedroom and saw a folded robe on the bed. Aaron needs to be immobilised and if the truth went out, my life was finished. I snatched the robe and was frantically trying to get hold of the rope. My eyes were burning as I recalled what Aaron tried to do, my blood was reaching its boiling point. I got the rope and violently threw the robe aside and rushed back into the room where Aaron's body was.

 

I glowered at him with a resentful glare, but something in me softened up. I just couldn't bring myself to hate him even if I wanted to. I quickly tied him up with the robe before he woke up, and I just sat opposite him, thinking about what I had done. Just a mere five minutes later, his eyelids flickered and it slowly opened.

 

The first thing he tried to do was to struggle, but he was locked down. He couldn't speak because there was a rope restraining his mouth. His eyes searched around, and finally focused on his broken phone. I could see the word, "fear," written all over his face. I glared at him with a frown, but all I could see was a vulnerable boy struggling to fight for his life. How could I do this to him?

 

But I could not lose to him. I crawled towards him and asserted, "You know whatever happens next it's all _your_ fault." I remembered that I pointed my finger towards him and he simply stared at me in shock, with tears in his eyes.

 

After I said my word, I took my jacket and left with a heavy heart, slamming the door the way out.

 

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit better. Pardon me for any grammatical error.

Robert's POV:

* * *

 

**_Fast forward_ **

"Do you really think that I am that psychotic that I would actually kill someone?” I questioned Aaron because he insisted that my idiosyncratic behaviour was insane.

  
I anticipated a, “no,” from him because I knew that Aaron would not bear to say such dehumanising stuff about me and that he fully trusted and loved me. There was a long, awkward pause before he broke the silence.

 

“Yes.”

He answered my question after deeply thinking through, though his facial expression was saying otherwise about his answer. That one-syllable word felt like as if something staked a trident across my heart and my tears unknowingly trickled down my cheeks. _How could he?_

 

His words completely desensitised my body and numbed my hidden wild love for Aaron. Although I constantly said that Aaron meant nothing to me, it was actually the opposite. Aaron meant the world to me and I wanted to spend my life with him. But it seemed like Aaron did not reciprocate his feelings and it felt so one-sided and isolated.

 

I lightly nodded my head in incredulity and decided to prove his statement, once and for all.

 

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

At that moment, Aaron glazed at me, baffled. A frown appeared on his face, directed at me but he did not know what I certainly was not going to know what I was up to. I arched my head down and anxiously locked my shivering hands together.

 

“Be right back,” I informed him as I got myself up.

 

I walked out to the hall and fished my hands into my suitcase. My hands searched the laptop section and grabbed hold onto something hard. I contemplated my decision for a brief second and decided to reveal this object anyway. My eyes analysed it from the barrel to the trigger, amazed by the power and dominance that I had gained when just by getting hold of it. I blew the tip of the barrel gently with a smirk and saw some gunpowder being displaced, clouding that area for a split second before it diffused into the surrounding air.

 

I traipsed back into the room where Aaron was in and stopped beside him. The weapon was suspended directly beside his head. It was evident that he was terrified by it just by a momentary look, and he gazed back into my eyes as if trying to beg me to take that weapon away. Within seconds, I could hear his breath getting edgy and his remorse of his aforementioned statement was showing.

 

“You’ve gone _quiet_.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this fan fiction is imminent, and it is creeping towards you, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit better with more editing. Enjoy!

* * *

 

“How could you _love_ me when you let me go through all that with Katie?” Aaron pumped disbelievingly.

 

Frankly, I did not know what to reply. After Katie’s death, I could not sleep for days, often haunted by the nightmares that her demise had brought about. I felt so lost like as if how I was abandoned in the forest when young. I fought for days for my survival in the cold and eerie darkness myself.

 

Aaron was way worse than me. He self-harmed because of that incident, or rather, because of my reckless action. He was crestfallen after that and constantly ran himself until he dropped, to torture himself physically, and I was _too_ powerless and gutless to stop him.

 

“All that _guilt_. All that _pain_.”

 

I was conscience-stricken, and I admitted it. But my feelings were above Aaron’s at least three notches because he would be the one taking the fall if the police did unravel anything related to that incident. I selfishly thought Aaron would easily forget and disregard this issue, but I was _deadly_ fallacious. His self-harming was entirely my fault because I manipulated him to think that he killed Katie so that I would feel better about myself.

 

“And you think that I didn’t feel any of that?” I replied with a relentless front.

 

“No.”

 

“Then you are wrong. I told you, I told you, I told YOU I loved her once and it was an accident,” I was getting irritated, emphasising my point each time I repeated by dauntingly bellowing _louder_ and louder.

 

My past memories came flooding back into my mind, I saw mentally how Katie and I went to the theme park and had a whale of a time together, how we were so keen on deciding that we will name our future child, “Anthonie,” if it was a male and, “Grace,” if it was otherwise, or even to shift to the countryside to have a tranquil life.

 

Aaron shook his head as he struggled to not succumb to his emotions or to submit to my yells. I could notice the tears in his eyes as he struggled to keep them in. He was too warm-hearted and loving to label me as a stone-hearted murderer; he was trying so hard to convince himself that he was wrong. But, _was he_?

 

“I was responsible. I had to watch her die,” I confessed.

 

At this point, I could feel the guilt kicking in, completely engulfing the leftover of my humanity. My sentiments were in ruins and uncontainable. Everything was _imploding_ and I was crumbling to pieces. The contrition, the remorse, the penitence, it was so overwhelming that I almost could not control it. I recalled that I conceded to it and let it overtake my brain and my body.

 

Recounting to Aaron about how Katie fell through the shabby floor, about how I decided to relieve some burden by pushing it onto Aaron, about how I miserable I felt when I saw my blood-related brother crying buckets. It was obvious that he felt sorrowful and apologetic to me, but I knew my actions were _unredeemable_. My blood abruptly ran cold as my hair was shot to its wits’ end, trying to regulate my racing mind. I did not even notice that I teared; I felt so ‘ _human_ ’.

 

“Then I’ll make it easy for you, shall I?” He attempted to succour as he fixed his gaze on me.

 

I looked at him again and witnessed another line of tear flowing out of his right eye. He was gathering all his might and courage to say whatever he would be saying. I genuinely hoped that he would not narrow a conclusive path of his fate.

 

There was a long pause before he heartbrokenly plastered on a radiant _façade_.

 

He lightly smiled and said,

 

 

 

 

“ _Kill_ me.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo if you like it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story.

* * *

 

“You said you loved me too, remember?” I expressed from the bottom of my heart. “You must be lying then. If you loved me, you would never put me in this position.”

 

How could he ask me to kill him? I could not, and I would never do it.

 

He gave me a death glare and it felt like as if his acute eyes were penetrating through me, “of course I _don’t_ love you. How could I? Just look at you. You _disgust_ me. I wish I’d _never_ met you.”

 

His words were sharp and filled with hate. Pain and hurt lacerated through my heart as my mind processed those tormenting words as if someone laid a scorching coal on my chest, glowing and burning through my skin. The emotions were running high in the air, what exactly did I do wrong? My insides still felt so emotionally raw and authentic like a cold winter breeze blowing directly at me.

 

My bipolar disorder was kicking in as I felt my feelings hitting the roof, bursting and annihilating _everything_ in its path. I came to a sudden realisation that Aaron’s words might be true and he was never smitten over me. There was nothing left to ponder about. It was the cold, hard and _painful_ truth.

 

I dragged myself to the gun which was lying on the table and hesitated before grasping it into my palm. Aaron turned to look at me and at the gun, back and forth. His worrying eyes, his pupils dilated and his sweat trickling down his temples.

 

I stood up with the gun in my hand and activate the slide so the round will be ready. My eyes blinked rapidly in denial to conquer the winning tears in my eyes and raised the gun, holding him at a near gunpoint. This was it, the pathetic _finale_ of this relationship.

 

“Go on. Do it.” Aaron aggravated the situation in a melancholic tone, with lots of teardrops rolling down his cheeks.

 

My eyes strained and contracted as my breath was getting irregular, hyperventilating heavily.  My heart was as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. My hand was shivering so much to the point that I could not even focus my aim anymore. The insatiable fire burnt all the remaining oxygen in my body, leaving me with nothing but an _empty_ shell.

 

“I meant it! I-I love you!” Those words reluctantly escaped my mouth.

 

Aaron clenched his eyes shut after he heard my affection for him, seemingly relieved while he awaited for his dooming nemesis.

 

“I…I love you…too,” he slowly replied with a bittersweet grin.

 

That struck my heart hard, but I tried to convince myself that those words were just to change his ending destiny, but I could not. This time, his words felt so powerful, felt so real and emotional. The nausea swirled unrestrainedly in my empty stomach as my head was swarmed by half-formed regrets. I felt my fingers unwillingly swithered towards the gun’s trigger and I tried to resist after realising Aaron was honest with his words, but I could not stop myself. I realised I had lost every control of my body to another me in my mind. There was an overpowering voice yelling at me mentally and it felt like my brain was bursting apart, but nevertheless, I desperately tried to stop my action to preserve the life of _my_ Aaron.

 

_Stop this! I love him!_

 

I begged my other me but it was a futile attempt. Nothing was working, I screamed, I cried, I tried to fight it but it was invincible.

 

Not long after, the monotonous voice made an appearance, _this is his wish and I’m helping you to fulfil it because you are too timid to._

 

Upon hearing that, I knew Aaron’s fate was pretty much sealed. I looked at him for perhaps the last time and saw him trying his best to squint his eyes closed, shivering in fear like a petrified child and was anticipating his doom. My fingers stopped at the trigger and just when I thought I had gained control of my body, my other me pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

_Bang._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thoroughly enjoyed this process of writing this story because I am a crazy supporter of Aaron and Robert (Robron). A big thank you to those people who had left a kudo because that really encouraged me to write an even better story.
> 
> I forgot to mention, I had never written a story from a first person point of view and this was my first, so I used an excessive amount of "I"s, and I seriously hate myself for doing that. Oh well.
> 
> Again, please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it and I may add a short sequel (1 chapter) as to how Robert reacted after he painfully and unwillingly liquidated his boyfriend, or maybe Aaron is still alive? *winks eye* 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a kudo if you liked it. 
> 
> Here is my tumblr address: http://robron-for-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll be posting exclusive stories there as well as regularly updating news about Robron. Do drop me a follow if interested.


End file.
